mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taker
About 'The Taker' Lurking in the darkness, in room #27 down the corridor of discarded flannels, lives what many people refer to as 'The Taker'. The reason for this is because whatever *it* is, takes a piece of you if you see him. Barry told his story last week around the campfire of drowned memories and affiliated burning screams. A quick note on the fire: It burns green flames, and the whole time you tell your story you must battle with the screams of its burnt victims, else it takes you too! Barry's confrontation with The Taker went a little something like this. So... I was, like, I was, looks at the Mansion camera above the doorway, east of where he is sitting, and then his eyes drop to his lap, as if displeased with himself - I wasn't doing my job properly basically, um I must of strolled down a wrong corridor somewhere and it got real, REAL dark. The air got heavier and... How do I describe it? The air had a moist feeling to it. I heard many insect calling sounds, mostly crickets and beetles though. It didn't put me off, I don't mind them species no I don't. Barry continued. Anyway, so I was, y'know I was walking into this big corridor, loads of flannels on the floor and I eventually got to the end. There was this MASSIVE door, with insects stuck to it completely. I had a look closer y'knamean, you know, and I saw the insects practically struggling with all their might to get off this door. I knew at that point my fellow slaves, that I wasn't supposed to be there. But what did I do? looks at the camera once again - I opened the door guys. And I walked in. Yup. As soon as I did, I heard a real loud roar, and this half-human, half-insect thing stood across the room from me behind a desk-like thing. It lunged at me so quickly! So damn quickly my brothers, quicker than anything I've ever witnessed before. Even quicker than 7UP! At this point, 7UP was monitoring the area, and emitted several beeps as if to say Get on with it, Barry. Barry then finished his story. So I blacked out as soon as it lunged at me, but y'know guys, this new Mansion technology is great my friends. This clip-on camera, HD is awesome. It managed to record the incident completely. So I got this flick of this *thing* the other janitors, and slaves look closely. Various gasping noises are made, including 7UP which now emits a high pitched beep. Barry then tearfully told of his sacrifice. The Taker MUST take something from you, if you encounter him. He roars loudly, and then charges at you at approximately 10,008MPH according to our HD BNK Clip-on cams. He talks some latin, and then sends the visitor packing. It is thought he says ''I will now take from you, what they took from me!!! He sometimes takes lives, and sometimes strange things. It is not known how he figures out what he wants to take. But that day, he took Barry's left little finger. Our special camera in The Taker's room (thanks to Barry dropping his) shows the following image* and that The Taker fed Barry's little finger to his collection of furious black ants. The Taker has taken hearts, legs, tongues, eyeballs, genitals, lives, and even personal belongings. We had to 'get rid' of a cleaner named Syphilis once, as his mop was 'Taken' by The Taker. This left him useless to us, and so he was used in the first ever WYPE experiment. It is advised all Mansion residents stay away from The Taker, as he is malicious and dangerous beyond measure.